Theory of Randomosity
by Kurokawa
Summary: [XENOSAGA] The random and crazy sidequests of the Xenosaga cast, as told by comedy artists Kurokawa and TheShoelessOne.
1. Shion: Nobody Loves Me

**Title**: Theory of Randomosity  
**Author(s)**: Kurokawa (AKA Shinichiro or Billie) and TheShoelessOne  
**Summary**: The random and crazy sidequests of the Xenosaga cast, as told by comedy artists Kurokawa and TheShoelessOne.  
**Warnings**: Shion bashing and maybe shounen-ai suggestion o.O and lastly, spoliers. Up to the end of the 2nd game.  
**Disclaimer**: Me or TheShoelessOne do not own Xenosaga...yet...

**AN**: (Billie) Hey fans, as you know script form is no longer allowed, so a lot of my stories are ka-dead. So I started a new one. We're trying a new way of writing fics...it's a joint thing, I write one chapter and TSO writes the next. We organized 6 storylines with different character. So get it: we're organized! MuahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (PS Albedo is mine)

**AN**: (TSO) Yeah... awkward abbreviation for my name... I think it means something vulgar OO;; Anyway, if any of my readers have happened upon this fic, you should be happy to know I'm helming all of the Ziggy parts. Everything else should remain a pleasant surprise. Like my sissy said, we'll be switching off chapters and storylines. This'll be too much fun, and I hope everyone'll like it as much as I am thinking it will be the shiz. -disappears in a puff of logic-

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shion: Nobody Loves Me**

Shion walked quietly down the halls of the Vector 2nd Division. She was concentrated on reading her e-mail, looking down at a little screen. Most of it was commands from above, talking about KOS-MOS and some from Allen talking about nothing. She stared into the screen obliviously as she collided with a fellow employee in a green outfit.

"Hey, watch where you're walking, slut!" The random employee yelled, obviously on the brink of destroying poor, small animals that are unable to protect themselves. Like puppies.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to a chief commander of Vector!" Shion said, pointing her finger at his husky face.

"Chief, huh? You're that Shion Uzuki everyone's been talking about. I heard you're a nurph." He said, seeming tohave calmed down as he crossed his arms. Shion scratched her head.

"A... a what?" Shion asked.

"You DON'T wanna know." He ended, "Let's just say, no one likes you."

"No...no one likes me? Whatever! I have a bunch of loyal friends everywhere!" Shion said, throwing her fists around in the air in fury.

"Oh please, I bet you couldn't get 7 people to say they liked you as a confession on tape." He said, smiling.

"Is that a challenge? I hope you know you're about to get rear-ended buddy, because I'm going to go to my friends and they'll jump at the opportunity to prove their friendship on record!" Shion said matter-of-factly.

"Riiiight." The dark man quacked, "Bring it in 3 days. I'll be in your office." And without another word, he dashed forward in his busy-body glory.

Infuriated that someone would say the things they did, and that such a rumour was floating around.(What's a nurph?) She marched into her office where Allen was waiting.

"Oh, uh, Chief!" Allen said, suddenly smiling and on his feet.

"No time, Allen! I have to get testemonia" Shion, her camera in hand, looked at the worried and confused Allen. She quickly turned the camera on Allen. He screamed in sudden horror.

"Chief? What are you doing?" Allen said.

"Allen! Do you like me?" Shion questioned immediately. Allen looked around worriedly, sweating profoundly.

"Who uh...who said I liked you?" Allen muttered.

"No one, but you have to say it on tape!" Shion said. There was a long pause as Allen's poor body shook timidly before he fell to the floor, fainted.

Shion turned off her camera with a sigh. She was sure Allen would have said yes right away. She knew she had many more friends, though. She ran to Miyuki's office.

As soon as Shion entered Miyuki's division, she turned her camera on Miyuki.

"Oh! Hi there, Shion. What's the occasion?" Miyuki said, trying to hide her embarrassed face.

"Miyuki, you like me as a friend, right?" Shion said. Miyuki giggled a bit, seemed to be overcome with some kind of unknown joy.

"Of course not, Shion!" Miyuki laughed, "You're my worst enemy!" Miyuki laughed as she walked off, gleeful in the fact that she had participated in Opposite Day.

Shion stopped the camera, traumatized.

"Surely... someone on the Elsa likes me!" Shion ran off towards the Elsa.

**

* * *

Post AN** (Billie): I wrote this chappy. It's an introduction into the story, the plotlines start now and Shion parts will be scattered within. I hope you like that story that unfolds. (Nurph is a derogitory word owned by Kurokawa. No steal-y) 


	2. Ziggy and MOMO: Ziggy's Problem

**Chapter Two**  
Ziggy and MOMO: Ziggy's Problem

MOMO stared listlessly out of her window, leaning heavily on her arm with a sigh. Her mother was going away to another Sub-Committee meeting in the city, which meant that little darling MOMO would have to be left with a sitter. Again. MOMO drummed her fingers on the window sill, waiting for the dreaded sitter to arrive.

"MOMO," her mother's voice came from behind. The girl turned slowly. Juli Mizrahi was already dressed and ready.

"Yes, Mommy?" she asked, standing from her seat. Juli smiled weakly.

"The old sitter won't be coming to watch you today," Juli admitted, taking her eyes to the window. "She's still recovering from that broken sternum." MOMO looked sheepish.

"Ziggy promised that he would never throw a football that hard ever again, Mommy," MOMO said with glittering eyes. She personally thought it was very funny. Juli smiled nervously, thinking of the poor hospitalized woman, who had refused to press charges when faced with the stare of the cyborg.

"You'll have a new sitter. I have to leave before they arrive, but I'm sure it won't be long." Juli leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead before moving out of the door. Soon, she was gone. MOMO laughed at long last. She had known why Ziggy had hurled the lethal football at the sitter. She'd given MOMO broiled cabbage, her most hated food. Hopefully, the new sitter would know the dangers of her cyborg friend.

Soon, there was the ring of the doorbell, and MOMO cheerfully went to answer.

It was only another split second before Ziggy was assaulted with an embrace strong enough to kill a bear. Ziggy grunted a "hello" and gently pried the girl off of his metal body.

"Your mother asked me to look after you today," Ziggy said as he ushered MOMO inside and closed the door after them. "She claims that within the babysitting community, the Mizrahi name has become something of a curse." He vaguely smiled at the girl.

* * *

It was Ziggy's turn to stare out the window. MOMO had fallen asleep on the couch almost 15 minutes ago, and he was left in silence. The girl stirred, and Ziggy quickly averted his eyes to her, then back to the window when all was deemed safe. The poor cyborg. He never knew what was to be his fate.

_Why is Ziggy always so sad?_ MOMO's mind rolled the question about. She had feigned sleep in order to consider it. She had remembered seeing fathers walking along quite happily with their daughters and wives-

_Wives._

MOMO's eyes shot open. An epiphany! Ziggy needed a girlfriend! Oh, it was perfect, perfect! She quickly leapt to her feet, which caused the pensive Ziggy to jump straight from his chair in shock. He was horrified to find her tossing object after object from the Mizrahi Family Junk Drawer to the floor, where a pile of things sat at her feet.

"MOMO," he gasped, entering the room, "what's going on?"

"I can't find Mommy's phonebook, Ziggy," she answered cryptically, her face deep inside the abyss of the junk drawer. Ziggy raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Do you need to call Dr. Mizrahi?"

"No, I- AHA!" She produced the tiny little scrap of a book, its green cover long tattered from abuse and page-turning. "Don't worry, Ziggy. I found a way to make sure you're never sad again," she said as she sat heavily at the dinner table and began to scribble notes on a piece of paper. Ziggy stepped forward.

"What are you talking about?"

Just as he said it, MOMO produced the piece of paper with flourish. It had been folded into a tiny book, no bigger than the palm of his hand. MOMO grinned like an imp.

"Ziggy, I'm going to set you up on a date!"

The wizened cyborg's face visibly blanched, and he suddenly became short of breath. He backed away a step.

"I don't think that's the best idea, MOMO..." Ziggy pleaded, his face white as the paper she was dangling in front of him. She edged closer, and he backed further away, terror in his eyes. Finally, MOMO had him just where she wanted him. Just as the back of his leg touched the couch, she leapt at him, pinning him to the soft cushions. Ziggy knew better than to struggle against the little girl.

Before another five minutes had passed, MOMO had Ziggy's U.M.N. communicator in her hand, calling up one of the names in her mother's book. Ziggy sat, wringing his hands, on the couch. The little paper book that MOMO had made was sitting in his palm. He glanced up at MOMO, who was engaged in conversation with a woman, then back down to the tiny book. Tentatively, he opened the flap of the first page and read the quickly scrawled handwriting of the Realian girl.

It read: "If I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

Ziggy dropped the book in surprise, snapping his head toward MOMO.

"MOMO," he said in a harsh whisper, frightened out of his life, "where did you- How did you... Why did you write that, MOMO?" She smiled.

"I heard that if a boy wants to impress a lady he has to say nice things like that to her. So I wrote a few down for you to use." She went back to her conversation, which was ended a moment later.

Ziggy stared in horror at the little paper booklet as if it would catch fire at any moment.

"I... I don't think that these are the things that women like to hear, MOMO," he said with a slight tremble of fear in his voice. MOMO sat next to him and gave the booklet back to him.

"Don't worry, Ziggy. I'm sure that you and your girlfriend will love each other, especially with my help."

_Girlfriend?_ Ziggy thought, feeling a lump of apprehension forming in his throat. He tried to force it down. _Love?_

MOMO patted him solidly on the back, her childish grin not fully comprehending Ziggy's worst fear:

Going on a date.

He hadn't even thought about it in over 100 years, and the full force of the terror weighed down upon him like a pregnant beached whale. He opened his mouth a few times, and nothing came out. Again, he tried to speak his apprehension, but no voice would come.

Finally, with a pleading look from MOMO's golden eyes, Ziggy managed to squeak the word that she had been wanting to hear: "Okay..."

MOMO leapt from the couch with a squeal of joy. She circled the couch, her jovial voice calling, "Ziggy's got a daaate! Ziggy's got a daaate!"

Ziggy hid his face in his hands.

**

* * *

AN (TSO):** This chappie is all mine. I love poor sad Ziggy, with his fear of women. It r0x0rz my s0x0rz. Happy reading, my sis will write the next one. 


	3. Allen and Assistant Scot: The Vow of Woo

Chapter 3 Allen and Assistant Scott: The Vow of Woo 

After awakening from his pleasant fall, Allen stood up abruptly. Shion was gone. He blew his biggest chance ever, he was asked directly, and he had to pull a stunt like that. The question was, where was Shion now? Allen was suddenly determined to come out to Shion at long last and tell him her true feelings. He could tell today was the day, possible because the office had been cleaned with a orange scent and the new smell made Allen happy.

"Miyuki!" Allen said, running into her quarters.

"My is it a busy day, do you need to take something to Chief Uzuki?" Miyuki asked.

"No, no none of that. Do you know where she went though?" Allen said. Miyuki pondered a bit, looking off and thinking about how she was going to phrase it.

"Let's say...I didn't hear anything about her going to the Elsa!" Miyuki said. Allen stood confused.

"Well I didn't ask about the Elsa." Allen said, holding his arms akimbo. Miyuki laughed.

"I know, but if she ever said she was going to the Elsa today, then I sure didn't hear it." Miyuki put her hand on her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Oh man, you're no help." Allen sighed.

"Be a man, Allen, it's Opposite Day!" Miyuki said, flailing out her arms like congratulating his birthday.

"Oh? Ooohhhhhhhhhh riiight. Well then I think I _won't _go to the Elsa now. Hello." Allen said, walking off. Miyuki laughed, distracting her confused colleges.

The Elsa was in the space port on Second Miltia, so it was easy to get to. Canaan and some droids were working on repairs, as usual. Allen tended to stay far away from Canaan, to avoid getting ridiculed. It wasn't like Canaan to associate with a lazy bum like Allen, as righteous as he may be.

Slipping past the repair work, Allen ran into the Elsa. He was greeted off the bat by the ever attentive Tony.

"Hey wimp! Why don't you get downstairs already. Someone can't wait to see you. I'm sick of hearing about it!" Tony said, pushing Allen's shoulder in a bully sort of way. Allen's eyes lit up, was Shion that eager to find out? Allen rushed to the elevator.

Surrounded by droids that were doing nothing, Allen searched for any sign of Shion, but saw nothing. He saw someone approach him. It was Assistant Scott.

"Hey Allen, I can't believe you're here! I've been wanting to talk to you so much!" A. Scott said. Allen was a bit disappointed, but was still happy that someone wanted his company.

"Okay, Assistant Scott." Allen said.

"Oh, when the Professor isn't around, you can call me Scott or uhh...Scotty." Scott said. Allen looked around confused.

"That makes you sound like a dog." Allen said in the nicest way he could.

"It doesn't matter, let's go to the bar." Scott grabbed Allen's arm and they were off.  
When in the bar, Allen and Scott drank sparsely. Mostly Allen talked about his crazy adventures with the insane chief while Scott talked about his incomprehensible dealings with the lunatic Professor. They exchanged alike situations and laughed.

"Allen, you're such a funny guy, I can't believe Shion isn't all over you." Scott said, messing with an empty glass. Allen blushed a little.

"Thanks, I guess I'm a bit of a coward, though." Allen said honestly, downing the last of whatever Scott had given him. Scott looked up with innocent child eyes.

"I think you're very brave, Allen." Scott said, twiddling his thumbs. Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...thanks?" Allen said, a bit wary of a man besides him saying something that blatant.

"What I mean to say," Assistant Scott continued, "Is that...I really admire you Allen..." Allen's eyes darted, he was ready to presume the worst.

"You know what, I think my mom died, I have to go!" Allen said, pointing towards the door. The droid at the bar twirled.

"NOTICE, NOTICE! ALLEN'S MOTHER STOPPED BY TODAY TO DROP OFF COOKIES! YUM, YUM, YUM!" The droid sang. Allen scratched his head, laughing idly. Assistant Scott's face grew increasingly serious as he bent over with his hand cupped to his mouth, motioning for him to lean in and listen.

"Allen..." Scott whispered into his ears, "I also think you're pretty."

"Oh my God!" Allen jumped up, the stool falling to it's grave much as Allen felt he had, "I totally don't do that! Besides, I'm not pretty, I'm suave!"

"Allen, you're so funny!"

"Don't say that! Bad! Bad Scotty, down!" Allen said, now taking up the stool and using it to defend himself much like a ringleader does from a lion. The two circled each other, a gathering of droids starting to surround them in the misunderstanding that they were about to box.

"Allen, you can change, we can be happy!" Scott pleaded, holding his arms out. Allen leashed out with his stool, jabbing in the air towards Scott's direction.

"Nooooooo! I love Shion, not you!" Allen said. Scott looked confused.

"But Allen, she's so evil! She yells at you, pushes you around, and always gets you in terrible situations. I'd never do that to you Allen, I can protect you!" Scott said with puppy dog eyes. Allen wore a distorted "he's right/OMG that's disgusting" face.

"It doesn't matter!" Allen lunged towards Scott, chair first. The droids began to chant 'fight!' on the sidelines as Scott evaded the blow. Intimidated by all the pressure, Allen threw the chair at Scott and pushed his way out of the sea of droids towards the exit. The stool thudded on Scott's face and he was sent flying backwards. The droids cheered.

"I'll get you, Allen! I will woo you if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

AN(Billie): Wow this was so awkward to write, but sooo fun. If I don't go with the flow, it's not funny. This chapter isn't very funny, but I've never been good at beginning things, usually the middle is the best part so hey-yaaaaa look out for funnier stuff on the ScottxAllen saga. and DON'T WORRY I'm not trying to say this pairing is ANY GOOD, otherwise I wouldn't put it in a parody.

PS. My pattern with updating is I wait for at least 3 comments or a day, so if you wnat more be sure to comment.


	4. Hammer and Tony: Thinking Caps On!

**Chapter Four  
**Hammer and Tony: Thinking Caps On!

God Himself must have descended from the heavens and thrust the idea forcefully into Matthews' skull through his nasal cavity.

"Day... off?" Hammer voiced incredulously, his knees knocking in anticipation. Tony bit his lip, crossing his fingers behind his back. Surely, it was too good to be true. Matthews tossed his cigarette butt at the mousy blonde Hammer, who flinched.

"What, you morons don't wanna take a day off to enjoy the weather?" Matthews drawled, staring each of them down.

"No!" Tony shouted. A pause. "I mean yes!" Hammer glared daggers at him over his glasses. Turning his eyes back to his captain, he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Captain, you haven't given us a day off since Tony's grandmother's funeral," Hammer explained slowly, as if to a child.

"No," Tony reminisced, staring at the ceiling, "I was working that day."

"Christmas?" Hammer asked.

"No, I think we were working," Tony answered.

"St. Patrick's Day?"

"Working."

"Easter?"

"Working."

"Boxing Day?"

"All right!" Matthews shouted, his voice echoing around the bridge. His two underlings stopped as if caught in headlights. "I get it! I don't give you any freakin' days off! Well, you'd better haul your asses outta here in five seconds or I'll have you cleanin' the floor of the bar with your tongues, ya morons!"

"But I-"

Hammer was cut off as Tony grabbed him by the arm and shot out through the bridge doors. Matthews exhaled, deeply relieved.

"_Finally_," he muttered, walking to Hammer's station and bringing up a visual feed screen above Tony's usual seat. "Come to Papa," he said with a grin. In only an instant, the Seraphim Sisters were singing their hearts out, Matthews reclining in his elevated chair, smoking contentedly.

Just as the Sisters began their second song, the Captain's personal favorite, the doors of the bridge opened, revealing a frantic woman.

"Captain Matthews," she breathed, exhausted from a long run. "Am I your-"

"What the hell you doin' in here, ya moron!" he shouted, his face turning red with the embarrassment of being caught watching the Seraphim Sisters. He was the only man he knew who adored them as he did.

"Please, Captain, I just need a confession-" She held out her camera desperately. A stream of vulgarities followed her as Matthews ran her out of the bridge. The doors shut between them.

The incident forgotten, Matthews returned to his chair and listened to the siren sounds of the Seraphim Sisters.

* * *

"Day off," Tony reveled in the words, as if soaking them in. He closed his eyes and leaned back, his face turned toward the sun. "Ahhh... Day off..." 

"Y'know," Hammer said thoughtfully from beside him, "the more you say it, the more of our day off you're wasting."

Tony shot up, staring at the watch on his wrist. "Great gobs of gopher meat!" he shouted, the crowd which had gathered around the two jumping as he did. They had been splayed in the middle of the sidewalk smack in the center of Second Miltia's capital. Tony turned frantically to Hammer. "It's already noon! What are we gonna do? So much time wasted! We'll never get a day off in one-thousand-million years! _The oppression_!"

"Tony!" Hammer shouted, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. Tony blinked rapidly, his senses coming back to him. He stared down at the shorter Hammer.

"Hammer..."

"What?"

"If you ever stand this close to me again I'll carve your spleen out with a wooden cooking spoon."

Hammer stared, wide-eyed, at the pilot for a moment, then slowly stepped backwards. "Gotcha," he said with a squeak. The two stood, five feet apart, and the crowd around them moved once again. Just as they were about to join the stream of meandering people someone decided to shove a sign in their faces.

"AGH!" Tony shouted, jumping back a step. Hammer lost his balance and fell. Holding the sign stood a man, no more than 40, his black hair tinted with a sophisticated gray. His smile was so wide that Hammer thought it must have been terribly painful.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the wide-grinning man said without parting his glimmering teeth more than a fraction. Hammer grimaced in fear. "You two are the 32nd and 33rd person to prostrate yourselves in the middle of this sidewalk!" Tony noticed what the sign said: "20 off sushi on Tuesdays."

"What the hell does that sign have to do with that?" Tony asked, shielding his face from the brightness of the teeth. The man looked at the sign, still grinning, and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to get your attention."

Hammer and Tony stared incredulously at the grinning man, who, if they focused hard enough, they could make look like a frog. Hammer cocked his head.

"So... what do we get?"

"Excuse me?" the grinning man asked.

"What do we get?" Hammer reiterated. "For lying prostrate in the street?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot in my elation!" the man said through his blindingly white teeth. Tony's eyes were tiny mirrors of fear. "You two have won a trip to appear on our special game show!"

The man reached into his pocket and sprinkled colorful confetti sparingly on the men's heads. The both stared at him nonplussed. The confetti stuck in their hair.

"Why, you both look like cute little cupcakes!" he exclaimed, clasping his hands. Hammer stared on, afraid that if he looked away the world would turn upside-down.

"What type of game show is it?" Tony asked.

Oh, he shouldn't have asked.

* * *

"Hello all you beautiful people out there!" 

The audience screamed with excitement as the strange man walked on stage, carrying a portable microphone and waving amiably to the crowd. Hammer and Tony sat together on one large cushy futon. Tony though that it was a disgustingly sickening shade of pink. On either side of them was another pair of people, both pairs being a man and a woman. Hammer shielded his eyes from the frantically blinking red and white lights hung all over the studio.

"Can you guess what time it is?" the host shouted above the roar of the crowd.

As one, they answered, "JUSTIN TIME!"

"That's right," the smiling man countered with a flash of his huge white teeth, "I'm your host Justin Time, and this is. . .!"

"LOVE LOVE!" the audience shot back.

Hammer and Tony paled simultaneously.

The "quiet" sign appeared over the audience's collective heads, and they all stopped talking instantly. Justin Time began walking toward the couple to the right of Hammer and Tony.

"Here we have our first couple," he looked at his small U.M.N. device, whose screen held all their information, "Hilda and Roman Gervais!"

The crowd cheered, then stopped as if by a switch.

"How long have you two been married, Hilda?" Justin asked. The fat blonde woman clasped her skinny husband precariously in her death grip.

"Three _wonderful_ years, Justin!"

The crowd, like a Hydra, moved as one to clap. Hammer held his hand out to feel for rain. Justin stepped quickly over to Hammer and Tony, who, by now, where whiter than the blinding studio lights.

"Let's give a big hand, ladies and gentlemen, to our first _male-male_ couple on Love Love!"

Tony's mouth hung open in disbelief. Hammer began searching for something to slit his wrists with.

"It says here that," again he looked to the Screen of Infinite Information, "Hammer and Tony von Brabant met while on a tramp freighter working for the Kukai Foundation!"

"Wait, Elsa von Brabant in the name of the ship we work on!" Tony tried to protest, but it was drowned out by the roar of the crowd. As Justin moved on to the next couple, Hammer was knitting his brows in frustration.

"Tony..." he gave a deadly glare to the helmsman, "they think we're _gay_."

"Gay?" Tony gulped, looking from Hammer to the audience in fear.

"Gay," Hammer said with a fearful nod.

But they couldn't back out now. Harry and Mary Lucceri had already been introduced as a couple to be married in two weeks.

The game was about to begin.

* * *

**AN (TSO):** All right, you're probably like "wtf, why are they making all these guy-guy pairings?" but this is not a pairing. It's just so funny to think that someone thinks Hammer and Tony are a pairing. And it's so fun to write. I just HAD to have HAmmer and Tony. They alone are so fun to write. Ahh... That was great... 


	5. Jr and chaos: Wo Sind Wir Gehen Jetzt?

**Chapter Five**  
Jr. and chaos: Wo Sind Wir Gehen Jetzt? 

Jr. waltzed into the Elsa. He looked to both his sides, checked the deck, below, and even above. All to no avail.

"Where the heck did everyone go? Did... did the apocolypse happen?" Jr. said, massively forlorn. He fell to his knees in horror.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried to the sky, "Why must I always be so alone!"

"Excuse me, would you quiet down!" Yelled the Professor. Jr. paused to look at the Professor then cried back at the sky.

"Why do you torture me still, cruel fate!"

Jr.turned around only to be face and chest with chaos.

"Hello Little Master, everyone's gone on a day off." chaos said quietly.

"Oh man! You're so slow you haven't even made it out the door yet. I guess you'll have to do." Jr. said, crossing his arms.

"Do what?" chaos said with interest.

"Well, today was really slow. Gaignun said I should go out and do something, but there's no one to do anything with! MOMO is being baby-sitted, Tony and Hammer have the day off, Allen and Shion are MIA, and everyone in the foundation is doing work, work, work."

"Oh, well I'm not doing anything today." chaos said with a warm smile. Jr. rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Where should we go? The Elsa's docked on Second Miltia, so keep your boundaries in there."

"Oh, I choose? Okay then...hmm..." Chaos pauses, "I believe that a new art museum has opened in the 2nd District. Shall we go there?" chaos put on a big smile and Jr. sighed. It was his fault for asking.

"Uhg fine." Jr. blurted, "as long as it doesn't suck."

"Well, where do you want to go?" chaos asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jr. asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, the art museum is pretty small, it shouldn't take us more than half the remaining parts of the day to see all the sights." chaos said, his eyes looking off in the distance thinking about the beautiful pictures.

"Okaaaaay...well that's perfect, I heard tonight they're going to be a carnival in the First District. Rides, candy, games, the old fashioned works!" Jr. said, fire burning in his childish eyes. chaos nodded casually and outstretched his arm. They shook in agreement of a planned out day.

With agreement, they left professionally.

* * *

AN: Mega short, I know but good newz, jooz. Me and TSO have made ourselves even more efficient! (Rock on!) Turns out we're having 6 storylines and 4 chapters to each. That's why mine is so short, most of the story is going to be in chapter 3 and 4 probably, you'll like it REALLY. Anyway, do your math that means 24 chapters. But still, there's short ones like this one & the first one and you can never have too much of a good thing (it's good, right? OO )  
PS: Wo sind wir gehen jetzt? is German for Where are we going now? 


End file.
